Rose Red
by racerxo
Summary: When Beck fails to kiss his true love at midnight, her fairy godmother takes a vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Red

When Beck fails to kiss his true love at midnight, her fairy godmother takes a vengeance.

01.

"Do you think you're ready for this?" Tori asks, a smile growing on her face. She shakes her hips, arms wriggling in the air. Her dress, a deep red with spaghetti straps, a plunging neckline, and ruffled layers of fabric, was beautiful and expensive, her black wig swept up into an intricate bun, wispy wavy pieces falling around her face.

The wigs had been all her idea. "This is a masquerade, after all. You can still tell who people are with a mask on."

The whole dance, in fact, was all hers, and it had been the nonstop talk of HA for months.

Too bad Cat wasn't going.

Cat, red hair falling over her shoulders, in cut off shorts and an old Lakers tee leans against the door frame, her usual dreamy, but cheery, smile nowhere to be found.

Tori's face drops. "You're not going?"

She shakes her head. "My dad, well, he needs me to stay home to take care of the kid."

"The kid?" Tori laughs, rolling her eyes. "Isn't your brother, like, twenty-five?"

Cat shrugs. "And, there's about a billion other things I need to get done before they get home."

"What time's that?"

"A little after midnight, I'm guessing. Him and my stepmom are going to some show in the Valley."

Tori sighs, glancing back at the limo full of their friends. "First Jade, now you. This is our junior prom."

"Jade's not going?"

"Her and Beck are on a break. Again," Tori shakes her head.

Their relationship was legendary for the fights, the break ups, the make ups; this one was different, though, Beck had told Cat the week before when he'd taken a seat next to her at lunch. He was picking at his spaghetti and shaking his head.

"Is it a disappointing lunch?" Cat asked him, studying him carefully.

Beck looked back at her, curiously, before bursting into laugher. "Oh, no, Cat, not at all."

"So, what's the matter?"

"Its Jade. She was all set on spending the summer at her dad's summerhouse in Mexico but my parents are on me about my grades from this semester."

"You're not doing well?" Cat asks.

"Well, between the new band and Jade, I don't really get a lot of time for studying, you know? And, its only the classes that are important to them, like Math and Science, that I'm really failing at."

"That's awful."

He nodded. "They're not even taking me on our annual family vacation. I'm stuck here all summer."

"If it makes you feel better, so am I."

Cat, who was at Hollywood Arts on scholarship, was used to all of her friends going off on month long vacations, having nice clothes and new cars.

Beck smiled up at Cat. "Yes, in fact, it does. We'll have to hang out this summer."

"I would really-"

"Move over, Riding Hood," Jade always enters, full force, into any conversation between her boyfriend and another girl, even if that girl is her closest friend. She squeezes right into the middle of Beck and Cat, kissing her boyfriend long and hard before giving Cat a long, hard look.

"Right," Cat smiles. "Well, I'm going to find Andre. He told me he had a new song to show me for our project."

And, now that she knew Jade wouldn't be at the prom to make Beck stand around and look bored with her, Cat was even more disappointed she wouldn't be there.

Tori leans in and gives Cat a long hug. "I'm sorry, I am."

"I know. Take lots of pictures for me."

Cat watches the limo pull away, sadly. She looks out onto the beautiful night sky with a pang in her heart, and closing her eyes thinks to herself,

I would give anything for just one dance with Beck.

Cat suddenly feels herself flying backwards into the small living room, her back hitting the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Red

A/N:

02.

Eyelids heavy, Cat's nose twitches, the smell of roses and lilacs hanging in the air. She remembers the smoke, had there been a fire? What had caused her to hit the wall so suddenly?

"Yo, Red, wake up." Slender hands are hitting her cheeks now.

"Nah, I'd rather be sleeping," Cat smiles, cuddling down into the carpet.

"You're going to miss your prom."

"I know. I can't go."

"I did not travel across country at warp speed on a moment's notice just so you can lie here all night."

"What?" Cat's eyes uneasily open, squinting up at the blurry figure above her. She rubs her eyes and strains further.

A girl of around eighteen, with long, long grey hair is sticking her hand out to help her up. Cat takes it, and the girl pulls her to her feet.

Now steady, she sees that the girl's hair isn't grey at all; its impossibly white with a turquoise tint. Cat's taken back by her eyes, too, which are a light amethyst color, surrounded by the longest lashes Cat had ever seen.

"You're very, very pretty," Cat tells her.

The girl beams. "I know. I mean, in a thousand years, you'd think a girl would get tired of hearing it, but it really never gets old. Hey, you have any Diet Coke? I'm super jet lagged."

Cat points her uneasily to the fridge, where the blue haired girl heads, continuing to talk. "At least its warmer here. I spent like, three months in Minnesota this year trying to get this guy to fall in love with this girl in a coma, God, talk about a challenge, and it snowed, like, twenty inches there. How anyone could ever live in that hellhole, I don't know."

Cat stares at her. "A thousand years?"

"I know," the girl twirls in her little black dress. "And, I don't look a day over eighteen, right?"

Cat shakes her head, rubbing her temples. "Did I accidentally eat the special brownies my brother makes, again?"

Blue laughs, shaking her head back before taking a long sip of her soda. "No, dear, I'm your fairy godmother."

"Huhwhat!"

"Ugh, take a seat," Blue pulls out a chair at the dining room table, stacked to the brim with overdue bills and junk mail. Cat shakily sits down, Blue taking the seat next to hers. "All right, follow along because I'm only going to tell you this once, and mostly its because I've said it a trillion times and I'm a bit sick of it."

Blue clears her throat. "Back in the day of the original Cinderella-"

"The original?"

"Don't interrupt."

"Sorry."

"Yes, the original, she was a real person, you know. But, back in those days the little old ladies ran the show. Trouble was, they had no idea about modern love, about plunging necklines or the way kids worked. They started recruiting us younger and younger, which, you know the old ladies weren't happy about, but business was booming, so the council was pretty much all, screw you guys.

"And, here, I am. I'm real, I'm here. You can touch me, poke me, pull my hair - but, seriously, don't, I've got a temper - and you'll see that I'm flesh and blood. Unlike you mortals, though, I was given the gift of magic at an early age, and in those days, magic doers only took two routes; evil witch or fairy godmother. I come from a whole line of evil witches, my ma was a sea witch, and that poor, poor mermaid never saw it coming. You remind me a little of her, you really do. That's a good color on you."

Cat twirls her hair absentmindedly around a finger. "Thanks."

"Anyway, I decided to go the good route, reversing the things the evil witches do. I believe in love, fully and truly, and I believe it is the greatest kind of magic you can have. Corny, whatever, I know, but its true. So, its up to me to help you out. WIll you let me do that?"

She stops twirling her hair. "But, why would you want to do that for me?"

Blue hops up from her seat, frowning. "Because, don't you see, you deserve it? You slave away all the time, giving all your love and energy for others, never seeking it back. You've been a great friend to Jade, and what does she do for you? Treats you like an idiot? And, honey, we both know you're not an idiot. You're a dreamer. You deserve to have your dreams come true. You deserve Beck."

Cat's eyebrows raise, she stares up at Blue. "How did you know about Beck? In fact, how did you know about Jade? You know all about my life?"

"Of course. I've been taking an interest in you for the last couple years, you know, but only now I see that you truly need me the most, I decided to come help you. Let me help you, Cat, get everything you want."

Of course she wanted to go to the prom, of course she wanted to dance with Beck, but this all seemed impossible, improbable. Fairy godmothers didn't exist, not for real. There was no such thing as magic.

But, then who was this pretty girl in her living room?

Cat sighed and smiled, leaping to her feet. "Yes. Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Red

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, guys!

03.

The turquoise convertible, the same as the color of the tint in Blue's hair, flies down the highway, Blue fiddling with the knobs of the radio before finding a song she likes. She squeals, bouncing up and down. "This is my jam. This is so my jam."

She turns to Cat, slumped in the passenger seat. In her long white dress, she looked almost like a Greek goddess, an intricate mask placed on the top of her head. "You have no idea how lucky you are to be able to go to these things, Cat, you really don't."

The transformation had started with that dress. With nothing around to wear, Blue tossing clothes out of Cat's closet and sighing in frustration, she finally pulled the clean white sheets off of Cat's bed. "This will have to do."

"You want me to wear bedsheets to prom?" Cat wrinkled her nose. "I mean, our dress code is fairly lax, but-"

"No, silly," with the flick of Blue's wrist, a sewing machine appeared in Cat's room. Blue threw the sheet over, and immediately the machine was working. Cat stared, mouth open wide.

"How did-"

"The mask," Blue nodded. "You need a mask, right?"

"Well, yeah-"

Another wrist flick, and there was suddenly another Blue, sitting on Cat's bed, surrounded by white feathers, beads, and sequins.

"But-"

Blue rubbed at her chin, deep in thought. "Shoes."

POP! Another Blue, hard at work with white leather. POP! Yet another Blue, pliers in hand, grabbing small pearls and golden hoops from a tray.

Blue finally turned back to Cat. "Now, they're going to take care of your outfit, but we have much more important work to do."

"What do you mean?" Cat asked, still staring in wonderment around her room.

"You can't just flounce right in there and start bouncing your booty on Beck. There's got to be all this mystery surrounding you, and all eyes have to be on you as soon as you enter the room."

"On me?" Cat squealed. She was so used to being on stage with others; Tori or Jade usually took the limelight. She never even questioned it, never argued. Cat was not a center of attention kind of girl.

"I know, you're not," Blue said, reading her mind.

"Stop that!"

"I'm sorry, but we're on a time limit and its faster that way. And, yes, Beck does look really good in the shower."

Cat turned as red as her hair. "I don't-"

"Yes you do. Don't worry. Secret is safe with me," Blue turned in a circle to survey her work. "Now, you have till after midnight, right?"

"Right."

"So, you show up as the dance is already in full swing, you don't talk to anyone, don't let them know who you are. Just smile around at everyone, and start dancing."

"By myself?"

"Yes, dance like you have no care in the world, like you're crashing their party and they have no say in the matter. He'll notice you, I'm sure. Let him come around to you. Let him say the first words, ask you to dance. He will, I just know it."

Cat played with her hair, nervously. "What if he doesn't? What if he doesn't like me?"

Blue sighed and shook her head. "Look, I know things about Beck you don't, really nobody does, know."

"Like what?"

"Uh-uh. The path to true love is a little more complicated than that," Blue studied Cat, still twirling her hair around her finger. "Oh, no, that's going to be a problem."

"What is?"

Blue grabbed Cat by the shoulders and turned her around swiftly so she was facing the mirror. Her soft t-shirt was gone, replaced instead by the goddess dress, her make up done in a smokey eye, white strappy gladiator heels on her feet. Her skin tingled; she could feel the magic happening to her.

"Your hair. He will immediately recognize you. Duh, why didn't I think of that?"

"Tori suggested all the girls should get wigs," Cat told her.

"Aha," Blue nodded. "I'll do you one better."

Another wrist flick and, POP, the hair around her finger was now that turquoise tint, now in large, messy waves on Cat's own head. She gaped back at Blue, who now sported Cat's red locks.

"Always wanted to see what I'd look like as a ging. Not too bad," Blue studied herself in the mirror. "Its only for tonight, though, so don't get any ideas. It took me hundreds of years to find the best products for my hair."

Cat touched her hand against the mirror, biting her lip. "I'm...beautiful?"

"You were always beautiful, Cat, without the hair and the clothes. You are beautiful."

Now, pulling into the parking lot of Eden Hotel, Cat turns to Blue for a last minute pep talk, but, to the left, she finds a stop sign go by in a blur, and hears cars honking. She suddenly is aware of the leather steering wheel in her hands, her foot on the pedal. She was driving the car!

"Holy, chiz!" she quickly searched with her foot for the break. "Blue, I don't know how to drive!"

The break lowered by itself, her turn signal flashed on, and the steering wheel turning in her hands. The car came to a squealing stop, perfectly fitting into a spot in the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose Red

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, you awesome people! Obviously this story doesn't take place in the usual Victorious timeline, thus many episodes, including iParty with Victorious didn't happen. Enjoy!

04.

_You're really still going to the dance?_

Beck pulls nervously on his tight, black collared shirt and glances up from his phone and around the limo where his friends are talking, laughing loudly, shimmying around. What was he doing here? Jade would never let him hear the end of it.

"You'll have fun, Beck," Andre tells him, giving him a quick hug. "Stop worrying about your girlfriend all the time and enjoy life."

He was right. You only had one junior prom, and after this next year, nothing would ever be the same for any of them again. They'd be going off in different directions, different colleges and starting new lives. Beck held the power button on his phone until it powered down, slipping it into his pocket.

At the Eden Hotel, the limousine driver pulls up to the entrance and hurries around to the door to open it, but instead a short blonde girl with curly hair is already halfway out, arms crossed.

"No, I don't need your help, Bobby," she glares at him, straightening her dress. "Don't touch me."

"Its Robbie," the curly haired boy says. "But, uh, Bobby's fine. If that's what you want to call me, I'll take it."

"Don't worry," the blonde's cute brunette friend appears after her. "She's harmless."

A boy holding a camera follows them out. "You tell that to my nearly sprained wrist."

"Oh, shut up, Fredward."

Beck is last to exit the car, stifling a laugh. He'd told Robbie not to enter the contest, and definitely not to enter it 20 times a day, but the boy had been desperate, turned down by every girl at HA.

"Is it okay if we do a quick little thing before going in?" the brunette asked them.

"We're going to be on iCarly," Tori squealed. "Its totally cool."

The group gathered around the brunette and blonde, Tori pulling Beck in with them.

"Five, four, three, two-" Freddie says.

"IIIII'm Carly," the brunette says.

"And IIII'm miserable," the blonde rolls her eyes.

Carly nudges her. "We call her Sam, most days. And, this is a very special iCarly episode shot from Hollywood."

Sam presses her remote button, the sound of booing and hissing floating through the air.

"As you can see, exactly fifty percent of the iCarly cast is excited to be here," Carly says, laughing. "This is Robbie, who won the iWin a Date with Sam and Carly Contest. He's Sam's date. And, this is mine, Andre. We'll be giving you updates from time to time on this exciting event."

Behind her, Sam's giving her the thumbs down signal, and Freddie yells, "Okay, cut."

"Sam!" Carly rolls her eyes. "You could-"

The argument is interrupted, though, by a perfectly new, shiny turquoise convertible screeching into the parking lot. Dust appears, as if magically, and everyone stops to stare in interest.

A car door slams, and all eyes are on the scene, as a small, pretty girl emerges, holding up the bottom of her white gown in her hands. She has hair the same color as the car, strings of pearls around her neck, and an intricate mask of white feathers placed over her eyes. Her eyes travel, almost nervously, around the crowd, not stopping on anyone until she meets Beck's.

_She's looking at me. Is she looking at me? She's totally looking at me._

The entire group turns to look at Beck, in interest. He shrugs his shoulders, finally breaking eye contact with the girl, "What?"

But, when he looks back to find the girl, she's disappeared.

"Do you know her?" Tori asks.

Beck shakes her head. "I've never seen her before. I mean, there's something familiar about her eyes but...I think I would know if I'd seen that car, or that hair."

Everyone seems to accept his answer, but as they move towards the hotel entrance, Tori tugs at Beck's red tie.

"You were completely into her."

"I do have a girlfriend, Tor, you know that."

"You're on a break."

He sighs. "We're always on a break."

With that, he moves his simple black mask back over his eyes and pulls Tori into the hotel after him.


End file.
